Unfortunate Misinterpretations
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Luna noticed that her arms had gained a little bit of fat. It wasn't much of an importance, however, as she was well aware about her subordinates talking about her regarding the topic of weight loss. She wasn't some teenage bimbo who consumed only one hundred calories per day in order to look like a boney figure, right? Well apparently so, according to anonymities on the net.


**_This, my friends, is the product of boredom mixed with pre-interview anxiety. XD I'm not good with humour, so this is dedicated to all Luna flamers who think that she is attracted to Natsume in some odd way. I'm not hating on you, I just want the Gakuen Alice fans to remember who the true Koizumi Luna is. ^^_**

* * *

Luna noticed that her arms had gained a little bit of fat. It wasn't much of an importance, however, as she was well aware about her subordinates talking about her behind her back - mainly about how much weight she had lost when she had entered the academy for the first time in many years.

Oh, those _terrible _days of high school… when she was dedicated to the Elementary School Principal, and no one else.

Not even her best friend Yuka, who was now long gone. Luna clenched her teeth in rage, her thin hand tightening around the fragile wine glass.

However, she was not grieving about the unfortunate possession of the ESP - though it had been conducted by her own hand, ironically - or the death of Azumi Yuka.

She had found an odd website.

Curious as to why the name of the Academy was on the website among the names of famous manga and anime which she had seen already - not personally, but on Hyuuga Natsume's desk in class - and when she clicked the links in the category and started to read the stories, she was horrified at the very image which formed in her brain.

Almost every single story on the website was evidently dedicated to Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume in many different situations, usually in their teenage years. They had ranged from the _player meets nerd _to _vampire and human love story_. There were occasionally some which were evidently different and interesting, but almost every one of those stories shared something in common.

Luna didn't expect herself to be in the stories - let alone depicted as a _whiny teenage whore_.

She clicked her tongue in frustration - usually she wouldn't allow these types of situations to irritate her, but this was beyond horrific. Mikan, Natsume, and many other of their friends had been written so that they were in character, even just a little - except for Narumi, who had been characterized top-notch by every writer, Luna had to admit - but her own personality had been flipped one hundred and eighty degrees.

Koizumi Luna knew for sure that she was a grown adult who wasn't at all noisy when she was young, and didn't sell sex. She was perhaps sixteen years older than the young kids, and the only love she had remembered showing was for Kuonji… and - though she bitterly admitted this - her intentions were quite dark, unlike a mere high school personality clash.

However, all those ignorant authors had turned Luna into a teenager the same age as Mikan, only because she was undertaking a mission using the forbidden Gulliver's candy. She was also Mikan's 'love rival' for Natsume, and as Mikan was the protagonist of whom all the readers loved, Luna was the major slut with plastic surgery more expensive than Tokyo itself. Though Koizumi _did _get jealous when the one she loved had been stolen by another, she was not the type of person to sleep with every 'aesthetically pleasing' male in the high school. Luna had even been influenced to look down on her character in these stories, as the worst she could do was to beat up Mikan over a mere _guy_… who was Natsume of all people - if these people were watching her every movement, did they not notice the hatred she had for Hyuuga Natsume, Kaoru's son?

Truth be told, Kaoru herself was the one who was sexually active on the school grounds.

_This is disgusting,_ she bitterly thought to herself as she attempted to close her laptop, but somehow to no avail - she could not bring herself to. _Tch, I may be a bitch, but I'm not a skanky bitch. _

She then noticed some sort of filter with characters, genres, and length. Curious, she clicked on the character selection and to her surprise, she was indeed one which could be chosen - well, almost everyone she knew was. It then displayed all stories in which she was the main character.

None of them were stories about her own requited romances, instead there were stories about her 'recovering' over a failed courtship of the one and only Hyuuga Natsume and about how mentally insane she was. However, some stories had caught her eye, and they were nothing like the stories which were displayed on the main page.

_Luna K. & Yuka A._

There were a few of stories with her and her former best friend, Yuka. As curiosity had gotten the better of her, she started to read every one of those stories.

She hadn't felt this upset since years ago, when she mentally silenced the ESP. A part of her was thankful to those people she didn't know who didn't make her so out of character, but their stories had brought back too many memories.

_Painful memories._

But no matter how painful they were, Luna felt somewhat content...

...since one rather odd author had characterized her as a loud, eccentric oddball which she never recalled to be part of her character composition.

Even though she was pissed off from her 'slutty ways' in the first fictions she had read, Luna had cheered up in comparison to before she had found the website. Even though she was pretty much being flamed, people still acknowledged her influence, did they not? She unconsciously smirked at the thought, but her jaw muscles froze at the sight of one particular story as she had accidentally pressed the 'back' button.

_**Mikan nd natsume are in lov but natsume's stalker luna is trying 2 kil mikan bcuz luna is evil and wants natsume 4 herself . don't worry luna wont win**_

Putting the terrible vocabulary and grammar of this seemingly elementary school author aside, the summary had somehow pissed her off more than any of the other ones on the website. She glanced at the author's pen name, only to notice that it was somewhat familiar - 'naruFurrEhhVurr'.

_Narumi… that moron is going to go through five years worth of hell. _"Those kids won't be seeing their homeroom teacher for a _very _long time." She seethed, hissing though her clenched teeth as a crack appeared in her forgotten wine glass.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm well aware of the rules on . Thus, this isn't a long author's note or a troll story with horrific grammar. It's not much of a goos story, but I hoped it was satisfactory for your wasted five minutes of reading. :D_**


End file.
